


The Simple Things

by queenofinsanity6



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Behind the Scenes, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofinsanity6/pseuds/queenofinsanity6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha Jones contemplates life on the TARDIS. Written as a short Christmas present for a Kitrazzle</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitrazzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitrazzle/gifts).



Martha had known from the moment she stepped out onto the patio to stare out at the moon that she would follow the Doctor anywhere. He was mad, utterly mad, but so brilliant and vibrant that it didn't seem to matter.

He got them off the moon, and earned her trust forever. She barely gave joining him a second thought, once the initial weak protests were made.  
She didn't regret it either, not for a second. There were so many wonderful things that she saw with him, so much joy, sorrow and wonder.

That said, she found she missed the most surprising things. She didn't really miss school, even though she'd wanted to be a doctor since she was three. She didn't miss dealing with patients or shlepping for hours. She didn't miss going out on the town with her friends, nor did she miss going out for the occasional date.

What she did miss was days like that last one would have been, where she had nothing important to do but spend time with family. Lazy days in with Tish, gossiping about movies and men and the latest stupid thing Annalise did. Days when Leo talked her into babysitting her nephew while the two parents went out together. Quiet cups of tea with her mother and loud nights with Dad at the pub. All those little things that she'd never really even thought mattered before. Sometimes it was almost enough to get her to ask him to take her home. If she didn't love him quite so much, she would have.


End file.
